


Information Overload

by AhsokaFreakinTano



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clone Troopers - Freeform, F/M, Porn With Mild Plot, Rex - Freeform, ahsoka - Freeform, fancy dresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23210638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhsokaFreakinTano/pseuds/AhsokaFreakinTano
Summary: Canon Divergence AU:Ahsoka didn’t leave the Jedi order, because Rex stopped her that night when she was planning to. Now, something switched in Rex’s head, seemingly out of nowhere, and it’s leaving Ahsoka reeling to catch up. Especially since he’s being such an overbearingly possessive shitstick about all of it through the force, it’s driving her up a damn wall.Now, she’s being asked to do an undercover mission after her most recent heat cycle, which also hasn’t helped as Rex is just projecting want at her through the force, without acting on it, she’s going to kill him. Anakin is being too protective, Ahsoka offers up the idea of having someone with her, that someone being Rex, ya know, for backup. She just needs to get the clone to stop fucking with her head and her heart or she may just cut his dick off.Can things be mended well enough before this mission goes off?Or is there just bound to be a rift now?Explicit, felt like writing something really raunchy once it gets going. Porn with plot and I can’t be bothered to sit and finish one story, no I must start and write like five at once.Some clones that died in the series do not here, I love them too much they’re all my babies I will protect them.
Relationships: CC-5052 | Bly/Aayla Secura, CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 13
Kudos: 157





	1. Prologue

Prologue: 

Ahsoka stood at the platform, watching the incoming and departing ships, looking at the display screen, wondering: where would she go. She didn’t want to stay on Coruscant she just needed to be away, needed to be out of here, away from all of them. Away from the Jedi Order she just walked away from, away from her Clones, away from this place she considered home. 

“Ahsoka!” a voice male called out to her but she didn’t turn, half believing she’d imagined it, that was until she was being spun around, out of her thoughts. She came face-to-helmet with Rex, who was talking, saying something but she didn’t feel like she heard him, until he was shaking her gently bringing her mind back into focus. 

“Sorry, what?” she asked, he took off his bucket looking at her concern plastered across his face. 

“Skywalker called, he said you left the order… Fox said he spotted you here, I came to-” 

“To what stop me?” she _scoffed_ at him taking a step back, out of his grasp, she didn’t want to. The two of them flirted, forbidden or not, she liked him, she _really_ liked him, he had given _every_ indication of feeling the same but neither did anything to act on it, either too scared of the other or of the consequences that could await them. Ahsoka hardly cared about the latter any longer. 

“Yeah, I don’t want you to go,” 

“I’m not really sure that’s your call to make,” Ahsoka told him looking away. 

“Let me at least try…” Rex swallowed picking her head up to look at him again. Ahsoka blushed lightly, she was _not_ this bad… 

“Fine…” she settled letting him take her out of the station, they walked until they hit a small diner, at this hour, it was almost empty, but Ahsoka realized that she did, in fact, want food. They sat across from one another in the corner booth looking over the menu. 

“I really don’t want you to leave Ahsoka…” Rex started leaning across the table once the server droid took their order. 

“You act like I made this choice on a _whim_ ,” she replied softly his hand reached for her and she took it, watching as the gloved fingers traced over her knuckles. 

“I know you didn’t, and I don’t blame you, but I just want to be selfish and make you stay.” He looked at her 

“How would you do that?” she asked looking at him, her right eye marking raising slightly. 

“I have some ideas and I also have none at all.” he tried to laugh “I care about you ‘Soka, you know that right? I just want you to be happy…” He squeezed her hand she looked at it, silent for a while. 

“ _You_ make me happy…” her voice was _barely_ over a whisper level of volume. She looked at him taking a deep breath. If this went to hell, she could just _leave_ , it wasn’t hard she could get it all off her chest and be over with it and done and not have to worry and if it all went tits up, she could just _walk away_ from this too. Though, her heart _clenched_ at the thought. 

“I like you, _a lot_ , and I know you feel the same, _don’t_ lie to me, not tonight, _please_ .” her tone was begging. “I know how you feel about me, I can _sense_ it, I can _feel_ it, sometimes it feels like a wall and I feel _suffocated_ by it,” she chewed on her bottom lip. “But it’s mutual, I thought I’d made that clear… I guess I’m not good at flirting.” She laughed 

“No you are, I just, I didn’t want to hurt you, I don’t want to hurt you,” he corrected 

“You’re not going to hurt me, I’m not made of glass…” 

“Then,” he looked at her. “If I give into every thought and _temptation_ I’ve had, everything that’s ever made me get up in the night and take the coldest shower I could,” she blushed lightly “Would you then _consider_ staying, I don’t want to fight this war without you, I don’t want to go into a battle without you, I never want to not turn and see you fighting ahead.” He told her gently “I want to give you a reason to stay, and it seems _stupid_ and selfish to try and make myself that reason, but,” he paused looking at the table “I don’t know what else to do.” 

“Rex,” she was looking at him again. “I don’t want to pressure you into something to try and get me to stay,” 

“That’s not it, I just figured if it went badly, you were already going to leave anyway right… I figured it was my last chance…” He corrected her. 

“Okay,” She smiled

“Okay… what?” 

“We’ll eat and then see where this goes?” she asked and he nodded. They ate, chatting every now and again Ahsoka feeling Rex’s emotions come off towards her. He was just happy she was here, there was also that want coming at her like a durasteel wall being launched out of the airlock with a rocket booster. It left her trying to recenter herself, trying not to think about it too much. 

“Did you have someplace you were going to?” he asked and she shook her head. 

“I was still deciding that when you got there, I honestly don’t know where I’d go…” 

They finished eating, walking around the city-planet at an easy pace 

“We could go to a bar,” he offered and she shook her head, already getting too overstimulated by Rex’s own thoughts, let alone the ones pooling around her own head. 

“I’d rather just find someplace private…” she smirked at him gaining her confidence back slowly. “I have a feeling you would too?” he nodded grabbing her hand and taking her to a small, slightly out of the way motel, but it wasn’t seedy, it was actually pretty nice. Rex easily booking a room before they went up, soon they were in a room and blissfully alone. 

Ahsoka smirked, deciding it was better to not waste any time and kissed him, fully, roughly on the mouth. 

“You really are the absolute worst.” She growled lowly her hands scraping over armor searching for the clasps she _knew_ was there, she’d watched them kit up and down enough to know how to get their armor off, she’d helped Kix with enough injured men to know how to get the armor off. He was _seizing_ her wrists. 

“Easy,” he told her with a laugh. “We’ll get there, just hang on,” 

“No offense, I’ve been _waiting_ and hanging on for you to make up your mind for a while now.” He gave her a confused look and she laughed, sitting on the bed and prying off her own boots dealing with the buckles. “Don’t even start, I know damn well what happened once I came back from my last heat cycle, you would not stop _staring_ , none of you would, to be fair but you,” she was back kissing him again “You’re the one I wanted to stop being so fucking high and mighty and just do something.” She grumbled and his hands were on her, running up her back, over the exposed skin of the cutout. She ground herself against him, protected by his own armor, Rex let out a groan, gripping at her waist like a vice, he picked her up, tossing her up and back onto the bed, she bounced twice with a laugh. 

Rex was fast to kit down to his blacks, thinking idly the time it took had to be a record, tearing off gloves and climbing over her in a matter of moments, his hands ran up her thighs, ending at her chest giving her breasts a good squeeze, the result was of course, what he wanted, she tipped her head back letting out a soft moan. That was really all Rex needed, he licked a long stripe up her lekku to her montral earning an even better sound. 

“You act like you’re any better.” He said, teeth scraping the taught skin, she _shuddered_ softly. “You walk around the ship basically _presenting_ yourself as a challenge and a prize, I’m not the only one you’ve got taking cold showers you know.” He growled hearing the sound of Ahsoka’s buckles of her gauntlets coming undone a soft thud as they dropped somewhere unknown. 

“You know how many drawings I’ve had to confiscate of you in various positions and forms covered up as new gunship art.” 

“I’d like to see it,” she whispered her nails scraping through his short hair. 

“I bet you would, you get off on their attention, I know you do,” he growled, his hand reaching behind her back to find the zipper of her dress, undoing it easily and pulling at it until it pooled around her waist exposing her chest to him. His mouth immediately latching onto one of her breasts the other kneading into the one his mouth was not giving attention to, he was quick to leave his marks on her chest feeling her feet dig into his ass, she was rubbing herself against the line of his hard member in his blacks, the action both too much and not enough in this moment. Neither felt like going slow, neither had it in them, this was going to be rough, and hard, and everything they both knew they wanted. 

It wasn’t long until Rex had removed the top half of his blacks Ahsoka leaving angry red scratches up his arms and along his back. Rex was pulling again, getting the rest of her dress off and pulling her leggings with it. He stared at her barely covered sex, noticing the moist spot against the dark grey panties. He grinned at her pulling those off without much hesitation. He stared at her burning this all into his memory, thanking whatever cloner decided giving the clones almost eidetic memories would be a good idea. 

“Still good?” he asked noticing how her pupils had blown wide watching him she nodded but he waited, giving a gentle kiss on the inside of her thigh. “I need you to say it Cyare…” 

“I’m good,” the tone of her voice, her expression, the way her hand _flexed_ gently, almost tooka cat-like, against his shoulder sent a shock of _arousal_ straight to his cock. He smirked against her sienna flesh biting down and leaving another mark, listing to her sounds. He dipped his head down, leaving a trail of open-mouthed kisses on the exposed skin before reaching her sex. He took a finger and dragged it along her slit, she shuddered, he grinned before inserting the digit into her sex letting her get used to one, and then two working her open with his fingers, her hands reaching towards him and then back at her sides, gripping the sheets, he grinned, bending down and latching his mouth around the sensitive nub of nerve endings, the sounds that poured from her mouth was everything he ever dreamed of. Trills like songs that would _haunt_ his dreams, breathless moans, needy whines. Rex knew she was getting close, one leg had made it up over his shoulder using her muscles to keep him close as she whimpered out his name like a chant. Her hand searched out for him even though her eyes were closed. He gripped her hand in his own nails biting their crescent marks into the back of his hand. 

It wasn’t long until she was coming undone just about screaming his name as it tore out of her lungs, he wanted to hear that sound until he _died_. Which, if he didn’t get his own release soon, he was convinced he just might. She shook as he eagerly lapped up the fluid that leaked out of her sex, removing his fingers and sticking them into his mouth as she watched him panting, the sight causing another shudder. He moved up kissing her again deeply pressing his body close to hers, feeling her lekku press into his chest. 

“Yes?” he asked gently she nodded 

“Rex,” her breathing was coming back to a normal pace “Please, I want you…” she begged softly, that was all it took, he nodded moving off of her for a moment stripping the rest of his clothing off before crowding over her again. 

“I have you,” he assured her kissing her gently, lining himself up and inserting himself in her. He started slow, which was good because he thought he’d blackout. She was tighter than anything, like a vice, almost to the point of being uncomfortable. She wasn’t built quite right for him, but she didn’t seem to care, digging her heels into the meat of his ass again 

“Easy,” he exclaimed trying to caution her but she growled at him, he didn’t want to hurt her, that was the last thing he wanted, but she didn’t seem to mind. He kissed her deeply plunging into the hilt, they both moaned, he almost collapsed, she was still reeling from her first orgasm, oversensitive to everything he was doing, but that was a good thing because he knew damn well he wasn’t going to last long, he just had to push her over one more time. 

“Rex…” 

“I know, I have you,” he reminded her and started to move in and out of her, he shifted his angle taking a few strokes to figure out which of them gave her the best reaction, once he found it he kept at it, kissing her again before leaving a trail of kisses along her lekku, breathing hard against her montrals as he picked up his pace, her sound, the tightness of her sex, her scent, it was all just spurring him on and soon he could hear the sound of skin coming to smack together with each thrust. 

“You like being looked at like a sex idol don’t you, admit it,” he growled nipping at the skin covering her montral. “You get off on making all of us hot and bothered.” 

“I-Rex…” she moaned “Shit, yes…” she panted out her nails scraping into skin drawing blood

“Good, but know one thing.” he pulled back looking at her, her eyes locked with his as he stilled his motions. “You’re mine, you can tease the other men all you damn well please, it’s good for them really keeps them going, but you’re mine.” 

“Yes… Rex…” he bit down on her collar hard leaving an angry bruise 

“Say it…” he growled lowly giving her another set of bruising thrusts.

“I’m yours…” she whimpered “I promise, I’m yours always…” she screamed his name out, long and breathless her back arching into him. “God, shit, Rex…” He groaned out whispering her name against her montral as he pounded into her. Her walls were clamping and unclamping around him, she was close he knew it, he wasn’t far behind her, he knew that too. A few more well-angled maneuvers and she was done, letting his name out as an elongated scream, her legs clenching around his waist and hips, her walls fluttering around his cock before her eyes slipped shut. Rex wasn’t far behind on a particularly long and hard clench of her sex, he groaned, spilling her name out from his own lips as he spilled into her. He barely locked his arms in time to keep from smacking his forehead into her own, taking the time to pull out his softening cock with a shudder, Ahsoka wasn’t much better, a whole-body shiver taking over her at the loss of going from full, almost too full, to empty. He collapsed off to the side pulling the blanket at the end of the bed up and over them both. She was quick to nuzzle against his embrace tucking her montrals under his chin, he liked how she puzzled up with him, how she fit, how they molded to one another. 

“I’ll stay…” she whispered softly “I’ll stay because I don’t want to leave you… I’ll stay because I can’t bear watching and waiting on reports hoping you haven’t died, I’ll stay because _I love you_.” She whispered softly against his chest, her breath tickling his blaster scar. His heart swelled hearing her speak his embrace around her tightening leaving a kiss between her montrals. 

“I love you too,” his voice was gentle as his lips stayed pressed between them. 

The pair drifted off into the late night for a few hours before it was morning. They showered, as lovers, made love once more, before leaving the room and their hideaway. 

Ahsoka walked back through the temple with Rex, it wasn’t long before Anakin was running down the halls as he sensed her near. 

“I need to talk to you, and the council…” Ahsoka gave Rex a parting hug before she moved beyond where he as a clone could follow the Jedi through their temple. He smiled, she wasn’t leaving, she was staying. His _cyare_ , his commander, _his_ Ahsoka. She was staying, with the Jedi, with him, with her men, where she belonged, where she was wanted, where she was needed. _She was staying._

Rex went back to the barracks, by now the news of her leaving them all had gotten to them, he might as well quell all their fears. She was their commander, their Jedi, she was their light, they were moths to her flame, they’d follow her into anything because she’d always have their back. She’d always get them out, fight harder than anyone to get them home. 

As he predicted and feared, the mood in the barracks for breakfast was _somber_ , _heartbreaking_ even. Rex walked in, looking at the faces who looked back at him, seeing their sorrow and worry, they wanted an answer from him. 

“By now I’m sure you’ve all heard Commander Tano left the Jedi Order,” he paused taking a breath and smiling. “She took the night away and has returned this morning, she’s in a meeting with the council as we speak.” Cheers erupted, the mood switching to what it usually was, what it always should be. Rex grinned getting his food and sitting with the usual veteran bunch. Fives giving him a knowing look, Jesse raising a brow. 

“How’d you know what Commander Tano did.”   
“I’m not one to kiss and tell.” He said taking a sip of his Caf. 

“As long as she’s staying.” Echo started “That’s all I care about.” 

Ahsoka did stay, she told the council as much, she’d had some time to think and meditate, recenter herself. She was willing to forgive them, willing to come back. The council was elated, still offering her knightship assuming she wanted it, which she did. They made plans to have the ceremony in a few weeks. Ahsoka smiled leaving the chambers, Anakin following, throwing a casual arm around her. 

“So what changed your mind,” Anakin asked as they walked back down the halls, 

“I uh,” she paused “Sought some outside council in Rex,” she decided 

“Give you a new perspective?” 

“Yeah, I’d miss my men too.” She smiled   
“Well, I’m glad, I’m not sure what any of us would do without you.”

“I mean, I know you’d get yourself killed.” 

“You’re not wrong.” Anakin laughed, 

After Ahsoka’s knighting, she went out with the men of the 501st, they all headed to 79’s Ahsoka flittering from one to the other as she danced, out of armor and in casual dress blues, happily drinking. A few of the boys from other legions joined them, namely Cody,

“Fives said you don’t kiss and tell,” Cody said over his drink as Rex watched her celebrate, she still had the beads running between her montrals and lekku, but the braid that hung down was gone. 

“I don’t,” 

“So you finally did something?” 

“I’m not sure what you’re talking about.” 

“You made Fives and Jesse fear for their own lives one night when they were cuddling up to her, you’re _possessive_ , so did you finally make claim to what you thought to be yours?” 

“You could say that,” 

“She seems happy, seems like it was what she wanted from you too.” 

“Why do I feel like you know things?” 

“I took her home one night after she had too many, she asked about you, she was too wasted to remember, which is why I took her back to Senator Amidala’s apartment, no use in everyone getting killed by Skywalker for her being a lightweight.” 

“What did she say?”

“You already know how she feels I don’t think you need to hear it, it was painfully corny anyway, full of giggling and she almost threw up in the speeder.” Rex only sighed, watching her again, she looked at him with a deviously sultry expression and he swallowed. 

“Yeah, I did something about it,” Rex admitted, Cody could keep a secret worth a damn, unlike Fives, Jesse was even worse. Cody clapped him on the shoulder

“Seems like she wants you to do something about it again.” He grinned Rex sighed, standing up and walking over to the trio, Ahsoka spun, crashing into his chest, her balance was off as he steadied her. 

“Captain my captain,” she cooed at him with a smile leaning her head into his chest

“Do you wanna get out of here?” he asked and felt her nod. “Alright, come on,” He started walking out with her, keeping her stable, Cody whistled Rex only glared. 

It was much easier to sneak a tipsy Jedi into the barracks without anyone finding out than it was to sneak into the temple. Rex knew this: he knew this because thank you, Bly, for being so vocal, and thank you, General Secura, for being the reason the Jedi living quarters were now on the restricted zone in the temples list of no-fly zones for clones. Ahsoka rested her head against his shoulder in the taxi, they got to the barracks, and it wasn’t a moment before the door hissed shut that Ahsoka was on him. He was on her as well pressing her up against the wall, it wasn’t long before clothes were hastily scattered, hands searching bare skin, kissing, leaving marks, claiming each other as their own. Rex supporting her weight in his arms as they made love to one another well into the night. The next morning, she laid on her stomach he relished in seeing the marks he left on her skin, small bruises embedded into the meat of her ass where he held her up. Rex grinned leaving feather-light kisses up her bareback and onto her rear lekku. She stirred under his affections before turning towards him, her chest was covered in love bites and bruises, his eyes trailing down wanting to burn this all into his memory. 

“Morning,” She whispered kissing him gently 

“Morning,” he replied, this morning was lazier, taking the time to hear one another, breathe one another in, no rough tearing at clothing and scratching of the skin. Her sounds, trills, became haunting songs that would cause anyone of their men to _die_ at her feet at her whim.


	2. Chapter One

Since then almost two full years had passed, their passions not waining even with time, it was relatively well known, especially by the 501st, Ahsoka was their Captain’s girl, you could look and she liked you looking, you could flirt all you wanted, but touching was off-limits. It didn’t stop a few pent-up shinies though, they were promptly sent to the med-bay, though Kix never got a clear answer on who actually kicked the crap out of the shinies, Ahsoka was blissfully unaware of the entire thing which left either Rex, Fives, Jesse, or Hardcase. 

Ahsoka had a heat cycle which proved almost impossible for Rex to get near her to “help” her through it, as she was secluded in her quarters within the Jedi temple. It involved a stolen map of the temple,  _ thank you Fox, _ a layout of the cameras, _ thank you Bly, _ and a schedule of the Temple Guards general rotations through the living quarters _ , thank you again, Bly.  _ Ahsoka had grown a bit during it, as she usually did, several centimeters taller, her lekku longer, montrals taller. Rex was happiest that she was managing to keep weight on, the last one she had Kix had said she grew half a dozen centimeters but maintained the same weight. At least this time her Lekku were filling out, which he liked. Ahsoka upgraded her outfit, wearing a blue dress with silver-gold detailing, a grey belt, armor plates around her hips, armored gauntlets, armored boots: made from a modified pair of clone shins, the armor putting Rex’s anxiety at ease. It also granted her a military rank from Commander to General, though she insisted on fighting with Anakin and the 501st, they worked better together than they did apart and Ahsoka wasn’t ready to handle her own battalion on her own just yet. 

Fives almost died, exposing the secret of the inhibitor chip to Rex and the other clones, Shaak Ti put a stop to it, calling it an experiment to see if anything happened before termination. It was too late for Tup though. The fear was palpable throughout the 501st, they’d just kill their Jedi, without being able to fight it? Without even remembering it? Rex’s nightmares started not long after that, images of Ahsoka laying dead, a hole in her chest smoking, like the end of his blaster, she always looked so sad, always looked as though she’d been crying when he killed her. Sometimes she begged him not to, sometimes she killed him. He was distant, shut down, he didn’t tell her what he was seeing, unsure of her reaction, scared that she would hate him. He pushed her during training, made she could best them all in sparring, made sure no one was a better fighter than she was. It helped a little, but it didn’t ease his mind. 

The strain between them was showing, Rex wasn’t opening up to talk to her, and she was tired of prying. Though he stopped pushing her into every flat surface to claim her as his own whenever they had enough time alone, his projections of want and possessiveness never faded. He was worse with the others, she paid more attention to them, flirted with them, yes it was probably wrong, but she was trying to get his attention. It kind of ended up working, well it didn’t make him grab at her clothes how he used to. It just ended up with a fight. It did not decrease his feelings, it was worse, meetings were terrible she was trying to focus on anything but him. 

Months of this had passed, she was getting tired of it, she yelled at him asking what in the hell she had done wrong, he told her nothing, then what was going on, he said he couldn’t tell her. She cried glaring at him before storming off, it was a lot of that. 

Everyone knew something was wrong, no one knew how to help. 

“Ahsoka is the best option we have for this mission, she’s young and attractive which makes her ideal for Curoscants social circles, she’s good at spying, she’s good at making people like her.” Obi-wan started for the seventh time in the last hour

“These people are murderers and slavers and the worst form of slime in the galaxy!” Anakin yelled again. “We’ll find another way to get the information.” That was also the seventh outburst from Anakin

“You act like you can tell me no.” Ahsoka finally chimed in, she looked overly comfortable in her chair. Anakin rounded on her and she stood up, nearly eye level with him now. 

“Excuse you,” 

“No, excuse you, I’m not your Padawan anymore, you don’t get to pull this shit where somehow you decide what I get to do and get to not do, what missions I take and don’t take.” She snapped glaring “There’s not a single clone in the entire GAR who can beat me in hand to hand, no using the force, no sabers.” She crossed her arms across her chest. “Believe me, we’ve done tournaments,” 

“It’s too dangerous,” 

“Then have Rex go with me!” she snapped out the words before she thought about it, on default, he always had her back, he always did have her back, she wished she could take the suggestion back though. 

“It’s not a bad idea, they can pose as a couple, it would make it more believable,” Windu said 

“You trust Rex Anakin, you know damn well he’ll keep her safe,” Obi-wan said 

“Rexter will have my back.” She looked at Anakin with a smile “He always does.” Somehow the words didn’t hold the same weight that they used to. A hollow ache filled her chest but she shoved it down.

“Fine,” he turned looking at the council “Their covers better be good,” he said angered still. 

Rex got word of his mission, reporting to the briefing room, Ahsoka wasn’t looking at him, which wasn’t a good sign, but he couldn’t blame her. Their last fight was a few days ago, she’d been avoiding him ever since. 

“Generals,” He greeted standing at relaxed attention. 

“You and Ahsoka are going to be going undercover with the Coruscant elite, there’s a string of parties happening next month and usually more nefarious dealings happen in person, under the table, and out of the eye of law enforcement,” Anakin said looking at the clone. “It’s dangerous, you and Ahsoka will be posing as a couple we’ll give you both some things to mask your faces a little bit. People drug one another to get the upper hand, she needs someone who can watch her back, be an extra set of eyes and ears.” 

“Understood Sir, it won’t be a problem.” He nodded looking at Ahsoka, at least he hoped it wouldn’t be a problem. 

“Good, the wardrobe team will do a fitting next week, you will both need several different outfits until then, continue on as normal.” Obi-wan smiled, Ahsoka nodded giving them all a smile, and a bow before turning and leaving the room. 

“Does she seem upset to anyone else?” Anakin asked and Obi-wan sighed

“You basically treated her like a youngling for the last two hours, of course, she’s upset, she’s not a child Anakin, she’s a grown woman.” Obi-wan looked at Rex rolling his eyes “Rex, leave us, I have some scolding of my former Padawan to do.” Rex couldn’t help the laugh turning and leaving the room. He could see Ahsoka walking down the hall, he sped up to catch her. 

“General,” 

“Captain,” 

“Can we talk?” 

“Are you ready to tell me what’s going on?” She looked at him and he didn’t speak. “Then there’s nothing to talk about,” she stopped looking at the ground, Rex did too, looking at her, she looked at him with a broken expression. 

“I’m not going to love someone who obviously no longer holds the same feelings after this mission is over I’m putting in a request for my own Battalion, it’ll be easier for us both.” he could see the tears welling up in her eyes. 

“I’d just ask you that you either figure this the fuck out, or stop hurting me by feeling like you still want me, and still love me because your words and actions have been anything but.” She swallowed blinking back tears 

“I’m not going to keep having my heart broken over and over by you. I’m tired of you being in my head and teasing me relentlessly when you won’t even tell me what in the hell happened.” Rex stared at her, watching as she left, walking quickly past him, he reached out to grab and stop her but she was already out of his grasp. He stood there frozen his mind reeling, he hadn’t ever wanted to hurt her, yet he had, he told her he loved her, yet she thought he hated her. 

He barely saw her for the next week, she was easily, too easily, avoiding him, telling the boys she was catching up on some reading in the temple, and preparing for this newest mission. She didn’t even look at him, she barely spoke to him unless she needed to, and when she did, it was entirely formal. 

Rex walked into the Med-bay finding Kix. 

“Take my chip out,” he told the other who blinked at him. 

“You want me to what?” 

“You said it was outpatient, take the fucking thing out, I can’t keep doing this,” Rex said glaring hard at the other. 

“Is this about General Tano?” Kix asked with a raised brow

“Of course it is!” He yelled sitting on the nearest bed “I can’t go a single night without having a nightmare that I’ve killed her and I don’t even know if I’d ever remembered doing it, she thinks I hate her cause I don’t know how to tell her, and even if I do: she’ll be afraid of me.” 

“Alright,” Kix paused taking a deep breath trying to calm the other “I’ll take it out if it’ll get you two on good grounds again, I didn’t realize that was what’s been causing the rift between the two of you,” Kix said clearing the next few hours out. “Strip down, I’m going to get everything.” 

It was dark when Rex was dismissed from the Medical bay, immediately looking for Ahsoka, asking those at the temple, who hadn’t seen her in a few hours, he went to the barracks, she wasn’t there. A strange fear crept up into his chest, she wouldn’t leave would she? She wasn’t putting in a Battalion request now was she? He finally got wind of her, from Cody, that she was at 79’s, Cody’s actual message was  _ ‘I thought you liked her so why is she sitting here crying into Waxer and Boil’s arms?’  _ which told him everything. He got there taking off his helmet as he walked in. Immediately the trio of 212th clones was glaring at him, Cody was the first to stand to yank him by the armor roughly out of her eyesight. 

“You’ve got some nerve.” 

“I fucked up,” 

“No shit.” Cody rolled his eyes 

“Things haven’t been good since Tup’s chip went bad,” 

“I know that,” 

“I took mine out,” 

“You did  _ what _ ?!” Cody whisper-yelled at him. 

“I couldn’t stop seeing me murdering her from that fucking order!” Rex snapped back and Cody’s eyes widened. 

“ _ That’s _ what this is all about?!” 

“Yes! I didn’t want to be near her if I thought at a moment’s notice I’d be killing her!” Rex paused “Why, what did she say?” 

“She thinks you found someone else,” 

“What?!” 

“She doesn’t know what else it is, and since you were there with her cycle, she’s really not doing great.” he paused “She’s also, really drunk, while I’m mildly impressed she’s still standing, she’s had a lot.” Cody told him “We found her downing a bottle and flirting with some random guy at the bar, yanked her out of that one pretty fast. Waxer and Boil coxed it out of her.” 

“I have to talk to her… please,” 

“Better do it now, she’s at least had a good half hour to sober up a little.” He paused “You know if Wolffe finds out you made her cry in a bar while drunk they will never find your body right?” 

“Yeah, I know.” 

“Fix your fuck up.” 

Rex nodded walking back Cody waving at the other two who were shielding Ahsoka from the world. She looked at him when Waxer and Boil moved, glaring. 

“We need to talk,” He said scooting into the booth, she scooted away. “Ahsoka, please,” he reached out wiping tears from her face. 

“What…” 

“I didn’t find someone else,” 

“Then what-” 

“Remember when Tup’s chip went bad?” She nodded “And we almost lost Fives?” again she nodded “I had nightmares that I would hurt you,” he said softly, this wasn’t the place, not even close, to tell her what all of that meant. 

“What…” she glared “Why didn’t you just fucking tell me!” she was yelling now, her speech fairly clear given how blushed her face was. 

“I didn’t know how! There’s still a lot I have to tell you but a fucking bar is not the place!” 

“What changed?” 

“I took my chip out… Fives has been doing just fine, I didn’t see a reason not to, I can’t have a nightmare of something that can’t happen…” he told her

“I’m still mad,” 

“I know, please, please don’t put in a Batallion request…” he begged 

“I won’t, Anakin’s too reckless, he’ll die.” 

“Look we still need to talk about all of it, can we go back to the barracks?” She nodded softly. He helped her up, taking them back to the barracks. He told her everything, everything that happened with Tup, she hadn’t gone on that mission she was leading younglings to get saber crystals again, she also had gotten new crystals herself while she was there, her green sabers switching to a brilliant icy blue that matched their colors. Rex told her what the chips were for, let her read the order for herself, she shook, he tried to hold her, she was sobbing, shaking through her core. Felt as if he held her himself it would block everything out. 

“We have to do something…” she whimpered into his shoulder 

“Fives has his chip out, I got mine out earlier, I think Kix has started removing some of the others, he’ll need cover if he keeps going at this rate he’ll get caught.” 

“I’ll give it to him…” she looked at him “I’m still mad at you,” 

“I know, and you should be,” 

“You should have told me, about this, about the nightmares…” she pressed her forehead against his own. 

“I know, I’m sorry, believe me, it was not the best way to respond to it, but I was trying to protect you I think.” 

“You think?” She laughed 

“It’s the only thing that makes logical sense, push you away so I wouldn’t be at risk of shooting you.” he kissed her “I love you, please forgive me.” 

“I will, I’m still mad, but I love you too.” 

“Then let’s use this mission to reconcile,” she leaned against his chest. “No one will know who we are,” she smiled softly “We’re supposed to be a happy couple right?” 

“I can do that,” he inhaled her scent again. 

It was another few days but Ahsoka was back to her usual self, hanging around the barracks, joining the men on their sparring, she’d even learned to take apart their blasters and put them back together almost as fast as anyone. Jesse made a joke she should try kitting up in their armor next, which worked until it didn’t. The chest plate getting caught on her front lekku, pinching with a pained sound escaping her lips as the rigging sealed itself shut. Fives was cursing more than Hardcase was as he went to disengage the locking mechanism, even with her smaller frame, her fuller lekku got a nasty armor pinch. Which had Kix pressing a bacta patch to it for the next hour while Fives and Jesse playfully went over armor modifications they could make for her, Hardcase going to far as to draw some designs up and even mock up a helmet design. 

Rex rolled his eyes listening to them as they all ate that evening, she said she’d forgive him but it was obvious there was hesitance still, which was fair, but she was at least talking to him again. A bright ping came across Rex’s datapad, from Hardcase. It was a new art piece for the gunships, and this one, he actually might allow. She was standing there with a broad smile on her face, wearing a modified version of their chest plate, it was cut better for her bust, shorter for her frame and fit better, she had on their belt, again better fitted to her slender waist, a 501st blue skirt that hung close, but not too close, to her figure, she had on their shin armor, with slightly heeled boots. She wasn’t wearing the thigh armor or the codpiece, or ab plate, nor was she wearing the bicep or shoulder bells, only the forearm gauntlets. One of her blue-clad sabers held in her reverse grip across her front at a downwards angle, the other clipped onto the belt. One leg was perched up resting on a bucket, like theirs but changed to actually fit her lekku and montrals. Rex smiled tilting the datapad to show Ahsoka who made a content happy sound in her throat. 

“Hardcase, I love it,” she smiled at him taking the datapad before scooting closer to the artist, “Could you add my markings on the helmet somehow?” she asked and he nodded taking the time to draw it out, he added a few other little things and accents across the white armor making it matches her, making it fit her. Rex watched thinking how it would feel to wear something like that, his mind thinking back to her Batallion request… her men would wear her colors proudly. He did hope she didn’t put in the request. If she did, he knew Anakin would throw a fit, and he’d throw it right alongside him if only to be selfish. 

“There,” Hardcase smiled finishing off the piece, “I think this should go on the gunships.” 

“I agree.” She looked at Rex, taking his datapad and putting her own signature on the art approval before he could say anything. 

Rex went to the room he was escorted to at the temple, he’d never been there before but Obi-wan was asking for him, needing him for a fitting. Rex walked in through the door and spotted Obi-wan, Shaak Ti, Anakin, Cody, Padme, and most importantly Ahsoka. There were half a dozen other people in the room a few of which were pinning and marking up the dress Ahsoka was currently wearing. She turned, her spine bending easily as she looked behind her and gave him a smile. 

“Came here for your own torture monkey suit?” She laughed straightening out again. He nodded, not trusting his voice as he stared at her, She was being fitted in a blue, his blue, satin dress, it went down to the floor and trailed out behind her, in the back, there was a slit, barely below the base of her ass, that cut away to reveal a lace panel that extended into the train. The back was a sheer mesh with lace that matched the train. The front had a deep V-neckline that cut down to her sternum it accented her breasts and clashed, in a good way, with her skin. It was also tight, skin-tight, he could see the firm outline of her ass, the planes of her toned ab muscles down the front. 

“Damn,” He finally whistled out coming to stand in front of her. “You look amazing,” he smiled still aware of the several Jedi in the room. 

“Daw, thank you husband.” she winked at him, Anakin rolled his eyes. 

“Gross,” 

“They’re supposed to be convincing Anakin,” Obi-wan rolled his eyes, taking a photo of Ahsoka who smiled directly at him. He sent them to Padme who made some comments about accessories, the two planning to shop tomorrow now that the outfits had been planned. 

Rex was ushered into a changing room before coming out in a pair of well-fitting dress pants, He was given a few adjustments on the pants as a base pattern for the others, as well as a shirt, a vest, and a jacket. At one point Ahsoka dragged a long nail across his shoulders now wearing something he didn’t really know could be considered a dress at all. It was more mesh than actual fabric, in a deep emerald green color. Heavy beading and crystal work did the covering of her privates, with long draping sleeves opening that trailed behind her slightly as she walked. He turned and he couldn’t help grabbing her hand giving her an easy spin around once. It was stunning, and incredibly sexy, without actually really revealing anything, she seemed fully covered, but it was the illusion of such a thing. 

“Damn snips…” Anakin said coming back into the room his eyes wide “Obi-wan I’m not sure this is a good idea, she’s supposed to be playing high-class heiress,” 

“Yes, and this is what people in that class wear,” Obi-wan said pausing to adjust part of the dress on Ahsoka’s back “They’re supposed to not look out of place, being glammed up is a good thing.” 

“I really like Rex’s suit,” Ahsoka commented, unfortunately, Rex was called back to the barracks before he was able to see Ahsoka in much else, new troops had arrived and he was needed to assign them and get them settled in. 

He didn’t see her again for another few days, until she showed up for dinner with the men, sitting groaning about her shopping adventure that day with Padme. 

“I’ve tried on more thongs than I thought possible.” 

“Really?” Fives started “Wearing one now?” He asked as Rex sat down. 

“No, I hate them, there’s nothing comfortable about a string riding up your fucking ass!” 

“What else did you get?” Rex asked starting to eat,

“Jewelry and headwear mostly, all the headwear gets picked up next week.” 

“Ya know, if Rex can’t make it for this mission I’m happy to take his place,” Jesse winked    
“Good to know, I’ll call you first,” she smirked back. 

“I’ll be fine fuck you very much,” Rex growled moving closer to Ahsoka, she rubbed her hand up his thigh under the table, it was innocent enough but as he looked at her, his heart sped up. 

He finished eating, waiting for Ahsoka to be finished with her chatting before just about dragging her out of the mess hall and quickly back to his room. 

“Someone seems eager…” She laughed

“You’re not calling Jesse,” he growled as he pushed her against the wall once the door of his room hissed shut.

“You’re right, I’ll call Lux instead,” she smirked “I’m sure he’d love to join, honestly he’s well qualified for it, he is a senator’s child, former Separ-” her tangent was cut off as he bit, with a decent force, on her lekku making her moan out. 

“You’re sure as fuck not calling him either.” He growled, pulling at her belt first listening to her durasteel plates crash on the ground. 

“I won’t,” 

“Fuck that kid,” he grumbled disengaging his armor and letting it crash on the ground. 

“I was thinking,” She started “Of showing the guys all our little costumes,” 

“I bet you would” 

“I’m just saying, it’d be a good morale booster, plus I’m supposed to be an heiress, they’re always posting and taking pictures.” 

“Don’t you think having a social account that suddenly just appears is gonna be a little weird?” 

“Apparently I’ve had one for a while,” she shrugged laughing at him. The conversation didn’t last much longer as they both stripped one another of their clothing. Rex worked her open quickly with his fingers getting her right to the edge before stopping and withdrawing them from her sex. Ahsoka’s head picked up from the bed below her and she growled, low in the back of her throat. 

“You fucking shit-” He was licking up her lekku again making her mind become putty again, his hands grabbing at her breasts again. 

“That’s what you get for saying you’d call Jesse.” He said and sucked a mark onto her breast. 

“Fuck off…” she grumbled “You’re about to see me in a dozen gowns, some barely covering anything and making a show of myself in front of ballrooms of people, because I know you fucking watch,” she braced herself before throwing him back onto the bed, straddling his hips and grinding her opening against him. 

“You secretly enjoy it,” she whispered in his ear “You get off on just watching me give a dozen men halfies,” she ground against him biting down on his collar her pointed teeth digging into the flesh and leaving a deep mark,

“You act like you don’t,” He tried grabbing at her hips, she was teasing him, barely giving him not enough friction, her nails dug deep into the back of his hands before pushing them away. 

“I do it because I know what it does to you,” she smirked “Think about it, in just a few weeks we’ll be undercover as a couple in the public, expected to kiss, expected for you to want me, expected for you to fuck me senseless until the sun comes up,” 

“Looking forward to it,” 

“You better be, I’m getting squeezed into obnoxious dresses for this shit.” 

“They’ll look almost as good on as they will when I take them off.” he groaned as she gripped his cock in her hand before lining up and sinking down. His hands reached out towards her hips and again she smacked away his hands. It wasn’t until she was nearing her own climax, her thrusts on his dick becoming sporadic, that he was able to grip her again, thrusting up to meet her own, it wasn’t long until she came, his name leaving her mouth like the best prayer he could know. He wasn’t long to follow, as he came watching his cum leak out of her as she stayed sitting up before she fell forward, her arms locking on instinct keeping her from crashing down. She pulled off of him with a shudder before falling next to him, he kissed her gently, they took a few hours to sleep before getting up, going into the fresher, and going at it again as they showered their first-round off. 

Rex hooked her leg up over his shoulder, marveling at her flexibility as he moved in and out of her burying his nose against her cheek, whispering nothing but absolute filth in her montrals. 

“If only all these men knew, knew that you were a Jedi, knew that you weren’t ever supposed to be fucked like this, be loved like this, love anyone like this,” he whispered “If they could only see that your absolute beauty extends beyond fancy dresses, they’ve never seen you fight, never seen you in battle.” he continued on. “None of them will ever know how completely undone I can make you.” 

“Rex,” she moaned out “please,” she begged    
“Always,” 


	3. Chapter Two

They arrived at their hotel that afternoon, already disguised, they’d both been given semi-permanent makeup and other detailing that obscured their faces enough. Ahsoka had elongated her cheek markings making them curl up a little more on her cheekbones, her diamonds on her forehead was extended outwards, her brow markings increased slightly as well. It was subtle but it was enough to make her markings not look like her own. There wasn’t much they could do about her Lekku stripes other than hoping the headwear she had would be enough. The team did add body markings, a flowing design climbing up her chest, one set sprawled across her stomach and down past her hips, some more trailing up her legs. 

Rex was given different contacts, his dark gold eyes now a blue matching Ahsoka’s. They bleached out his brows making them the same blond as his hair and added some temporary semi-permanent makeup to try and mask the contours of his face, they added a few piercings in his ears, and a couple of injections to fill out his cheeks a little bit, which Ahsoka pouted about. 

They checked in and were escorted up to their suite, their “baggage handler” aka Cody, with a bunch of makeup on, followed behind them. When they got in the room the hotel employee asking if they had any requests, Ahsoka playing every part the high-class heiress she was supposed to be and asked for some specific bathroom items, a few kinds of wine, some various foods, she looked at Rex, smiled and put in a few other snacks she knew he liked. 

“Of course, are we celebrating anything during your stay?”    
“We thought we’d celebrate our anniversary by joining the party circuit here,” Rex supplied walking up and wrapping his arms around Ahsoka’s waist, nuzzling the stubble there against her lekku softly. 

“Well, we’re happy you decided to spend it here with us, we’ll get those items you requested right up.” The man took a quick bow and left. Cody held up a finger before walking around the room scanning for anything that would be listening in on them or watching them. When he found nothing he nodded. 

“You made quite a list,” 

“Padme said I should remember I’m supposed to want my every need cared for.” 

“I know Rex will be taking care of some of those needs.” Cody laughed, he did help them get their things set up, watching as Ahsoka put several dresses, still in their bags, into her closet, Cody mostly helping Rex with his own suits. 

“I’m pretty sure both your wardrobes cost more than we do.” Cody laughed walking around the room, doing security checks. Ahsoka would have her shoto on her in most cases, and he knew their outfits were woven with cloths that were protected from most blaster fire. He was still worried. There were over two dozen people on their list, and they had a few weeks to try and get enough damning evidence against them all. 

“Who else are we gonna see pop up?” Ahsoka asked lounging against one of the couches, she was wearing a long simpler dress in black with a slit up one leg exposing the new white tattoo work. 

“Fives, Jesse, Waxer, Boil, Fox,” Cody rattled off the names. “We’ll try and let you know as we can, but we might not always have the ability to com, regardless you both have ways of contacting us.” 

“Good, well we’ll see one of you tonight when we leave for the opening gala,” Rex said Cody nodded and left the room making his way out of the hotel and back. 

“Do we need to go over things again?” Rex asked and Ahsoka shook her head 

“Unless you do?” 

“I got it all,” he kissed her as she sat back on the couch, “What do you want to do in the meantime?” 

“Did you see the bathtub, I’m taking a bath,” she laughed getting up and walking towards the large bathroom. He heard the water starting to fill up “That was an invitation.” She called from the room and he grinned. 

Rex decided he liked shower sex better than bathtub sex, but he still enjoyed himself all the same. By the time they finished their latest round of extracurricular activities, Ahsoka was wearing a long bathrobe, going through her things for tonight while Rex lounged in just his dress slacks. There was a knock at the door, Rex getting up, looking through the peephole, seeing hotel staff, and opened the door letting the pair in, they had brought in the things Ahsoka requested, she got up sauntering over making the two young boys give her an up and down as now white and orange legs peeked out from the robe 

“Oh perfect,” she purred looking at the items, “Exactly what I needed.” She cast a glance at Rex giving him a smile, he tipped the two men before ushering them out. 

“Snack before we go?” He asked and she nodded softly eating something light before getting up and going into the closet, she started with the undergarments, a strapless white bra and matching lace panty, she was able to get the actual dress on by herself. 

It was a light blue fitted dress, with shoulder straps and a straight across neckline, there was a slit in the skirt, it hugged her body perfectly. The blue fabric was decorated with explosions of gold detailing with small amounts of silver. Ahsoka wearing a headpiece that was mostly gold with silver chains, she had on a simple pendant necklace and the blue diamond ring she’d been wearing since she stepped out this morning: the one that was supposed to be a wedding ring, with it’s matching wedding band. Rex was wearing one of his own. The back half of the dress had a detachable, in case of emergency, flowing skirt train made out of the same fabric with the same designs, only larger, on it. Ahsoka walked out of the closet holding a pair of metallic gold heels in her hand as Rex let out a low whistle. 

“Help,” She told him and he nodded steadying her as she put on and clasped her shoes, before putting on her Shoto around her thigh opposite the dresses slit.  [ **(One)** ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/cb/d7/a0/cbd7a023cc24b8ec90b8964d08b0d549.jpg)

“This looks like a party,” 

“It’s the opening night, we have to make a statement,” she said walking into the bathroom, her heels clicking once they hit marble flooring. She applied some face makeup, golden-toned eyeshadow, a redder lip than her normal color, and a few places with a highlighter. 

“What should I wear?” Rex asked leaning against the doorway,

“Clothes,” she rolled her eyes at him before walking into his closet, picking out one of the black suits, the jacket had a leather accent on the lapels and collar, she grabbed a gold-colored pocket square tucking it into the jacket. He wore a well fitted white shirt with a mandarin collar, no tie, and black fitted slacks with shiny dress shoes. Ahsoka helped him with the cufflinks, also gold, and the buttons, she handed him the small blaster, which he concealed. She smiled walking him to the large floor length mirror and using a new, smaller datapad than the standard issued ones, snapped a photo of them together adjusting Rex so that one hand was tucked into a pocket, the other wrapped nicely around her waist, resting just above her ass. She turned ¾ of the way making sure the camera picked up the back of her dress one hand resting in the middle of Rex’s chest, the other tucking behind him on his lower back. They were both looking into the camera itself, Ahsoka wearing her best casually sexy face, Rex wearing a small smirk, his expression oozing _ ‘eat it up and get fucked she’s mine’ _

Ahsoka sent the photo off to Padme who would be posting it properly while they traveled to the venue. The speeder that came to pick them up as they walked out the lobby of the hotel was being driven by Obi-wan who didn’t say anything until they were away from the hotel. 

“You both look like complete strangers, if I hadn’t known you for as long as I have I wouldn’t think anything of you.” He told them, giving them details on who they believed was coming to this party based off their intel, gave them current topics of trade, updated numbers from that afternoon and anything else he could before he was dropping them off. Someone opening the door of the speeder, Rex stepping out before he reached a hand back for Ahsoka, who exited with more fluidity and grace than any one person in a dress that elaborate really should be able to muster. They started up the stairs the flashing of cameras being mostly ignored though Ahsoka gave a few an easy smile. They got to the door, this was where the fun began. 

“Names?” 

“Rexton and Ashla Ancalla,” Rex supplied, he’d been working to get rid of his clone accent, and it worked, Ahsoka added an accent, similar to Shaak Ti’s. 

“Ah yes, welcome,” The man said marking them off on his list and letting them slip past, Ahsoka hooked her arm in with Rex’s as they walked into the building, already there were people filling up space, they took the drinks offered to them on a tray, flittering around the room. In the corners, they spotted a few of the coruscant guard members in full armor, silent and watching, this was a large event and as such needed some added security. 

Ahsoka, aka Ashla, was quick to make friends talking with some other women about their dresses, this left Rex to walk the room and make a separate lookout for their intended targets. He found one of the bars ordering another drink when one of the men beside him let out a low whistle, Rex looked at the man, another human, who was leaning into one of the smaller tables nursing his drink. 

“Who in the hell is that?” The man asked his friend who was also staring, Rex’s gaze followed a small smirk crossing his lips as their gaze was fixed to his precious Ahsoka, wife, his precious wife, he mentally reminded himself, this was a mission, this was a character. He wanted to talk to them, let them know she was his, all his, but he listened in, curious as to what they would say as he watched Ahsoka work the room on her own, she had this at ease face as she tried seeming like she was looking for someone, but not enough that someone would ask what was wrong. He watched her too, watching the gold detailing of the dress bounce off the lights. 

“I haven’t a clue but I know one thing: Ricco is going to want to see her,” Rex’s ears perked up at that, Ricco was one of the names on their list, he was currently investing in Doonium, but it was suspected he was actually having it stolen and smuggled, making money from stocks, and the reselling of the metal. 

“Ricco won’t just want to see her, he’ll be trying to figure out where the zipper on that dress is.” Bingo, Rex’s smirk grew, that was his Ahsoka. He remembered the stories Ahsoka told him about hunting an Akul when she was younger, this was another hunt. He knew damn well just by looking at half these men in here, they had her on their thoughts. Ahsoka started talking to some other women, laughing lightly, her gaze caught him with a gentle smile. 

“Oh shit is she looking at us?” one of the pair from behind Rex asked, he tried not to laugh, finishing off his drink and putting it back on the bar, giving the pair a quick glance to find them later if he needed to before sauntering over to his wife. 

“Ashla,” He greeted giving her a gentle yet well-knowing kiss on her lips, his hand slipping around her waist “Who are your new friends?” He asked gently keeping her close. 

“Janna, and Meghan, they were just commenting on my dress.” 

“She looks amazing doesn’t she?” Rex smiled spinning her slowly. 

“Yes she does,” Janna commented “You two are new here right? We’ve never seen you before.” 

“We don’t usually come to Coruscant, we decided to come to see the party circuit this year for our anniversary,” Rex said 

“You act like that’s the only reason,” Ahsoka rolled her eyes “My husband Rexton is an investor, it’s how he met my father,” 

“Ah, so a bit of business and pleasure.” The conversation continued as they walked the room, meeting up with the two women’s husbands. 

_ “Is she trying to make every guy get a hard-on by the end of the night?”  _ One of the guards Tyx said through their closed coms. 

_ “That’s literally the entire reason she was chosen for this, she’s got a body and an energy that makes you want to try and get her into your bed,” _ Fox told him the other two laughing. 

_ “And Rex is okay with all this?” _ Another trooper: Ash started 

_ “Rex has a thing, knowing they can all look but can’t touch, knowing they all want her but she’s all his, trust me General Tano is literally no better, she knows what she’s doing.”  _ Fox snorted and swore said Togruta knew she was being talked about as she glanced right at him. He gave her the smallest nod as he could watch as she took easy bites from the small bits of food being passed around, and measured sips of her drinks. 

“Excuse me,” A man approached their small group Ahsoka turning first, Rex following, it was the two men from the bar. 

“We were just wondering if the two of you have met Ricco.” 

“Ricco?” Ahsoka just about purred his name with her accent as she shook her head. 

“Word travels fast that you’re looking at new investment opportunities,” 

“Aye, it does,” Rex mused “He sounds interesting, we’d love to meet him.” Rex looked at Ahsoka who nodded. They gave a goodbye to their current group before heading and following this new one. 

Ricco, as it happened literally couldn’t keep a secret worth a damn when he started drinking. Ahsoka flirting gently with him, a carefully placed hand on his arm, on his knee, and he was practically singing out his crimes, right out his mouth, and into Rex’s earpiece. They’d almost gotten just enough when Ricco waved his hand. 

“I’m boring you both I’m sorry,” 

“No not at all,” Ahsoka tried and shot Rex a look, “Ke'leh,” she nuzzled up against him “Would you mind getting me another drink?” She asked gently giving kisses against his jawline. 

“Of course love,” He couldn’t use mando’a here, it’d be too risky. She smiled giving him a small thanks before he got up walking away from the pair. 

Rex heard in his earpiece that she was getting Ricco to talk again, now emboldened by having Ahsoka’s full attention, he didn’t turn around, he didn’t want to see whatever flirty cuddling thing she was doing at his moment. Rex would rather shoot the guy than get more information, but he was getting it, Ahsoka was asking questions he sounded louder in her own mic, meaning she was sitting closer to him. He tried to take enough time to let Ahsoka get the man talking but not too much that he’d start something. 

_ ‘She’s armed, she’s good at fighting in close quarters, she can kick his ass, hide the body, and leave less blood than you.’  _ Played out Rex’s inner monologue as he ordered their drinks. He returned Ahsoka was still getting him to talk, she had this, stiffness about her posture that made Rex question,

“Thank you, darling,” she greeted taking the drink and sitting back against him, as best she could with the train anyway. 

“Ricco,” Rex started “you seem like a good guy who knows his way around Doonium, we’d be happy to invest some shares if you’re selling.” 

“As long as people are buying I’ll always be selling.” he took a swig of his own drink. 

“Perfect, we’ll contact you to arrange the credit transfer later then,” Rex’s hand snaked around Ahsoka’s waist “Until then, I think Ashla and I are going to call it a night, we are celebrating an anniversary after all,” Rex smiled softly, Ricco grinned and laughed

“Go, celebrate, enjoy each other.” 

The pair stood up and left, Ahsoka finishing the rest of her drink before they walked out the building and back down the stairs. They called for a speeder and waited in the night time air.

“Cold?” Rex asked and took off his jacket wrapping it around Ahsoka’s shoulders. He leaned in keeping his face tucked into the side of her own. 

“Did we get enough to nail this one?” He asked gently into the mic as he wrapped his arms around Ahsoka’s smaller frame. 

“Oh yeah, good job Ahsoka, I’m pretty sure you would have gotten him to spill the secrets to just about anything he had.” Obi-wan’s voice piped in.

“It was nothing,” she whispered back. The speeder pulled up and Ahsoka slid in first, followed by Rex. In the back with them was Waxer, Boil was driving. 

“Bug scan.” Waxer mouthed giving them both a quick scan as they drove off

“Alright, you’re good,” Waxer started, “I think Skywalker is going to meet you up at the room to scan it, can’t be too careful.” 

“No, you can’t.” Ahsoka let out a sigh, leaning into Rex’s side. 

“We’ll take the coms for the night, make sure they get trashed in case someone tries to track them.” Rex removed the hearing implement from his ear, and the mic from his pocket handing it to Waxer, Ahsoka took off a small speaker piece from one of the crystals worked into her headpiece, taking the mic out from under the neckline of her dress also handing it off. 

“Well, was it fun at least?” Boil asked as they drove. 

“Yes and no,” Ahsoka shrugged “I would like to strangle most of the people there,” 

“Finish this mission and then you probably can,” Waxer added. They arrived back at their hotel taking the lift up to their room. Ahsoka sighing softly as they entered. 

“Ashla,” Rex started reminding her they could be listened to, “Do you want to order something up to eat?”

“That sounds like a perfect plan,” She smiled kissing him gently, “You order, I’m going to start a bath,” He heard her move back into the closet, Rex ordering their food before following her. 

“I thought you might want help taking it off,” he said watching as she was removing her jewelry. Ahsoka nodded softly, Rex helped her get the rest of the headwear off, putting it back in the box. She sat down and he carefully undid the buckles on her shoes, leaving a trail of open mouth kisses up from her ankle to her thigh, eliciting a breathless moan from his lover. Rex smirked standing her up again, he pressed her close against his chest finding the small zipper pull in the back of the dress and pulling at it until it unzipped. Ahsoka seeming to relax against him. He helped her step out, taking the train piece off and hanging it all up in the closet, Ahsoka seemed unconcerned to be standing in front of him in just her undergarments, her nail scratched gently across his chest as she grabbed something to put on after the bath before walking out of the closet again. 

When she came out of the bath she was wearing a silky loose crop top with thin straps, it was in deep maroon color with black lace trimming the neck and hem, her stomach was exposed showing off the new markings. Loose shorts hung at her hips barely long enough to cover the full expanse of her ass as she stood up, again black lace-trimmed the hem. Rex wanted to take her there, but a knock at the door diverted his attention back to food and a bug scan, Ahsoka smiled at him sitting down into one of the couches flipping something on the holo screen. 

“Evening, Sir, Madame,” Anakin’s familiar voice came through her montrals and she turned, “Tonight’s dinner for you both,” he lifted a silver dome and Ahsoka let out a content ‘oooh’ sound from her mouth, Anakin carrying Ahsoka’s plate and putting it in front of her handing her a bundle of flatware in a napkin. 

“Has the room been to your liking?” Anakin asked as Rex took his own plate sitting next to her. 

“It has been,” 

“Do you mind if I do a check and make sure things are in order with your requests?” 

“Not at all,” Ahsoka purred the words out, Anakin left them to check over the suite returning with a grin. 

“You’re both good, nothing picked up on the scanners, you probably haven’t gotten enough interest to warrant being tracked, yet,” Anakin said dropping the act and sitting across from them.

“Good, I’d rather be safe than sorry,” Ahsoka said as she ate

“Yeah, what are you wearing?” Anakin asked giving her a once over. 

“Something Padme bought me.” She retorted,

“It’s a bit showy,” 

“That’s literally the entire point,” Ahsoka rolled her eyes. 

“Well, what are you two gonna do for the rest of the night?” 

“I’ll probably shower than hit the rack,” 

“A movie and sleep sound like a good idea.” 

“Same bed…” Anakin asked looking past them. 

“Fucking hell,” Ahsoka rolled her eyes pointing her knife at him. “If you come at me with this shit I will come right back,” she gave him a hard stare “We are both perfectly capable of being completely professional and share a bed, I do it all the time with the boys.” 

“I know, I know, sorry, habit.” 

“Everything will be fine Sir,” Rex piped in.

“Good, get some rest,” Anakin said standing and leaving, the door shutting behind him. Ahsoka glared at the door. 

“He means well,” Rex said Ahsoka rolled her eyes at him. Rex finished eating before Ahsoka did, going to take a shower, Ahsoka finished her own plate and stacked them on the bar counter. She switched what she was watching to the screen by their bed, settling into the bed beneath the blankets. When Rex came out, her eyes had drifted shut, Rex smiled climbing in next to her and leaving a trail of kisses up from her lekku to her lips, blue eyes fluttering open, instead of the warm gold-brown she was met back with blue. 

“Did he touch you?” Rex asked sitting next to her 

“I’m fine,” she sat up, leaning against him. 

“That’s not what I asked,” Rex wrapped his arm around her. 

“He grabbed my breast…” She admitted “I’m not sure he actually realized it,” she wasn’t looking at him and Rex grabbed her face kissing her deeply,

“Mine,” he growled out pushing her down and back into the bed, a wave of her hand and the blankets landed towards the bottom of the bed. 

“Yours,” she whimpered as he started nuzzling against her lekku, licking a long stripe towards the end before sucking it into his mouth, Ahsoka moaned out her hands flying to his scalp scratching at the slightly longer blond hair there. Rex was lifting her shirt up and attacking her breasts with his mouth, his own marks, and bites removing any traces of that man from earlier. He gave both of them his attention before coming back to kiss her lips again, 

“I have you,” he pressed his forehead against hers 

“Then take me,” she breathed out, Rex smirked, removing her top before gripping her hips and pulling her closer to his hips, he pulled down the shorts and panties in one go, keeping his hands on her hips, he sat, with his legs tucked under him lifting her into his lap and then up towards his face relishing in the surprised gasp she let out. He hooked one leg up over his shoulder the other following. He supported her back with one hand grabbing into the meat of her ass, his mouth latching onto her sex, Ahsoka whimpering as he lapped up her slick, his tongue darted into her opening before also adding a finger, curling it until it hit the spot inside that he knew would have her coming undone for him in no time. He added a second finger, his tongue switching focus to put its attention on her clit. He knew, knew how close she was so he smirked, pushing her up and over the edge with a curled drag of his fingers inside her. Rex supporting her weight as she shuddered through her orgasm. He watched her, a sheen starting on her skin, lowering her hips down as she looked at him. He turned her hips in his hands, the rest of her body following, a quick pillow under her chest as he pulled her hips up and back so her knees folded under herself. 

“I’ll make you forget every one of those men.” He growled lining up and inserting himself into her,

“Rex, shit,” She panted out gripping the sheets beneath her, he leaned over her back his breath hot against the junction of her lekku. 

“‘Soka,” he breathed into her skin “Just think, how many of those men wanted to see you just like this,” he said moving in and out of her. “Did any of them even stand a chance?” he purred angling himself making her cry out. She didn’t answer and he nipped at her Lekku her moans cascading into the pillow below her. He growled setting a bruising pace his hands gripping her hips to meet his thrusts, he left a mark on her shoulder, relishing in the way the skin turned from sienna to red under his actions. It wasn’t long before Rex worked Ahsoka through her second climax, her hands trying to support her weight as her fingers clenched and unclenched in the sheets. Rex continued his thrusts until he came himself, leaning over her back panting hard as he finished. He pulled out, leaning on his side, pulling Ahsoka, who shuddered at the feeling of loss, to his chest. She molded into him her hands intertwining with his as he covered them both. 

“I love you,” she whispered as she pressed kisses across his knuckles. 

“I love you,” Rex replied nuzzling against her Lekku, “Always,” 


	4. Chapter Three

Morning came with Ahsoka waking up before Rex, finding her sleepwear, for all the good it did her last night, and putting it back on. She picked up the room communicator, calling down and asking for breakfast to be brought up to their room that morning. She then went back to Rex, kissing up to his exposed chest, up his neck, and to his lips. He woke up with a gentle smile. 

“I called for breakfast,” 

“Perfect,” he muttered, sitting up and stretching out. 

A member of the hotel staff arrived, he gave them their food, asking if they enjoyed their evening, to which the pair said that they had. The staff member then left, taking last night’s dishes with him. The pair ate, Ahsoka content to sleep again for a while longer as she knew it would be another long night, Rex let her sleep, sitting next to her on the bed as he looked at the messages that had come over his datapad, most of them were about what Ahsoka was wearing the night prior. 

Ahsoka woke up in time for lunch, having a quick call with Padme about how last night had gone, if there was chatter and, what in the hell she was supposed to wear tonight. The senator suggested wearing a darker color, and spacing them out talking about one of the more, revealing dresses could get them closer to some of the senators. Ahsoka decided to wear the dress Rex had seen: The deep emerald green mesh dressed covered in beading, applique, and crystal work. Of course, as Rex zipped her into the garment he noticed that the dress was lined with a fabric matching her skintone. 

“I like this one, but it’ll look better later tonight,” He commented helping his lover slip on a simple headband that had emerald stones to match the color of the dress. The cape sleeves trailed behind her with the bottom of the dress that was heavily covered. [**(Two)**](https://sc01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB11bOTOXXXXXa4XFXXq6xXFXXXY/228527285/HTB11bOTOXXXXXa4XFXXq6xXFXXXY.jpg_.webp)

“At the event?” 

“On the floor.” He laughed and she rolled her eyes. 

Rex wore a dark grey suit with matching colored accessories to her own, they took another set of photos, sending them to Padme who would post them about their adventures.

The next venue was larger than the first, more spread out, gave Ahsoka the chance to walk around the space, there were some potted gardens she looked at, reading where the plants had come from when she could feel someone behind her in the force, she didn’t move, keeping herself calm. 

“I didn’t think you’d be here tonight,” It was the man from last night, Ricco, the one they already had more than enough to bust for Doonium smuggling. Ahsoka turned to look at him,

“We’ll be at all the events,” she smiled “That’s why we’re here,” 

“You look nice,” 

“Thank you, as do you,” She gave him a gentle smile, it grew when she sensed Rex’s approach. Rex quickened his pace just a bit before coming next to Ahsoka, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her against his side as he pressed a drink into her hand. 

“They have your favorite,” He said pressing a light kiss into her montrals all while giving Ricco a hard look. 

“Thank you, darling,” she smiled, they chatted with Ricco before he left their company Ahsoka turning her attention back to the plants. 

“Why are you giving a damn about plants?” Rex asked softly 

“Because then everyone can stare at my ass,” she replied easily “I’ve found a few of our other targets, I’m just waiting to catch them staring.” 

“You’re too good at this,” he laughed lightly, a server came by with Hors d'Oeuvres, they both took one. “Are we trying for one, or multiple tonight?” Rex asked 

“Targets or?” she licked her lips slightly at him and Rex swallowed 

“If we wrap up the targets tonight we can do both.” Ahsoka purred, pressing a hand on his chest, flexing her nails towards his skin through the shirt. “I really do like the suit.” She reminded him as she turned facing the crowd. 

“I see two targets together,” 

“Then let’s go for two,” 

That proved easy, Ahsoka telling half-lies of stories she’d borrowed from Padme, Bail, and her own adventures easily gathered them a crowd. A change of wording here, the person here, place there, and Ahsoka had captured the attention of their two chosen targets with ease. It reminded Rex of the stories she’d tell with the men when they were on separate missions, or even in different parts of the battle. He swore she used the force to captivate her chosen audience. The stories were believable enough, and just barely with the hint of something illegal, that their corrupt targets wanted nothing more than to grab a table and a bottle once Ahsoka was done regaling half-truths. Rex kept a soft, yet present hand in hers, or around her waist, something physical. Ahsoka adored it, but she knew it meant he was feeling uneasy, he would do this in battles, keep her just a little bit closer when he thought something was going to go wrong soon, he didn’t like their new “friends” Ahsoka taking the hint to be cautious. 

The small group still continued chatting mostly about weapons, they’d invested in both republic and separatist weapons to “better their odds”. One of the men talked about a new weapon he heard them working on, the other saying it was just a rumor, 

“Tell me about it?” Ahsoka purred tilting her head to the side slightly as she leaned a little more forward. 

“It’s not like a blaster or a cannon, it’s more of a neurotoxin, it’s supposed to target the Clone’s DNA specifically.” 

“What do you mean?” Ahsoka kept the dread out of her voice, she felt Rex’s grip tighten slightly. 

“It’s DNA specific, they can target an entire food supply or water source and only hit the Clones.” 

“Interesting, but, it’s just a rumor?” 

“If it’s real, I’m switching sides, they’ll win easily.” 

“It’d be better if they made it airborne.” 

“That was the goal of the Blue Shadow Virus several years ago, it was a proof of concept, but it didn’t work right.” 

“It didn’t? I thought it was pretty effective to those that got infected?” Rex piped in.

“It should have killed everyone affected.” The man replied 

“Hm, interesting, I like the sound of it, effective with minimal backfire.” Ahsoka looked at Rex. “We should look into it more, maybe we’ll back the project.” 

“Yes, we should.” Rex pulled her next to him. They got word from, what sounded like Windu, that they’d gotten enough on the two men for an arrest and further questioning. 

“Ashla,” Rex nuzzled against her gently making said woman melt into his side. “Remember my comment earlier before we left?” 

“Mmhmm,” she purred her eyes cast down. 

“I do intend to make that happen,” he paused looking at the other two men. “I’m going to steal her away and go back to the hotel, I have some more private business matters she and I need to attend to.” he gave the two men a wink. 

“Of course, hope it doesn’t take all night,” one laughed 

“Oh, it most definitely will.” Ahsoka purred, Rex stood then giving Ahsoka his hand, she stood after him. They told the two goodbyes and made their way out of the venue, Rex’s hand staying wrapped around Ahsoka’s slender waist. They got into the car, greeted with Windu as their driver back to the room. Obi-wan was in the back, taking their com systems and deactivating them. 

“That was a worrying conversation…” Windu commented as he drove once the bug scan was over. 

“You’re telling me, you don’t honestly think there’s any truth?” Ahsoka asked 

“Hard to say, we’ll investigate once this party circuit is over.” Obi-wan sighed “Anakin is ready to come up and scan the room when you arrive,” 

“Good, my feet hurt…” Ahsoka groaned rotating her ankle “These aren’t shoes, their murder weapons.” 

“Whose murder?” Rex asked with a raised brow and she looked at him with a devious smirk. 

“Could be mine, could be one of the sleemo’s who knows yet.” Windu laughed rolling his eyes. 

They walked back through the lobby of the hotel, once they got into the lift, Ahsoka groaned leaning her hand on Rex’s arm, who braced her as she removed the heels, the dress trailed on the floor as they exited, walking down to their room, where Anakin was waiting. 

Their bug scan did reveal a listening device tonight which made Ahsoka raise a marking before Anakin destroyed it. 

“You should be good now,” 

“Perfect, Rex can you call up for dinner,” 

“Where are you going?” Anakin asked watching her walk-off 

“I hate this dress it’s itchy.” She called back walking into the closet. 

“She also hates the shoes in case you were interested,” 

“The headwear sucks a fat one too!” She added emerging a few minutes later after Rex called down for food. She was wearing a thick robe settling onto the couch. 

“Tomorrow’s event,” Anakin started “We’ve gotten word that a lot of those attending are going to be doing Spice.” 

“Oh good god.” Ahsoka groaned 

“Just listen...” Anakin gave her a hard look. “If it’s getting too dangerous just leave, it’s not worth either of you getting attacked by some raged out idiot, or god knows what else.” He looked at Ahsoka 

“I’ll have my saber,” 

“Fox and the others are gonna increase their presence there tomorrow night, he’ll send you a code you can try and give him if something is going wrong, just say it into your com system.” 

“We’ll be fine General,” Rex commented, Anakin nodded catching up on the night’s events, Ahsoka deciding to take a bath before dinner arrived stating that she couldn’t wait to sleep. Anakin waited until the water was running to speak again. 

“Keep her safe Rex, please.” 

“Of course General, always.” Rex paused “What do you know that you’re not telling her?” 

“She’s gotten attention, both of you have, both in good and bad ways,” he paused glancing at the bathroom door. “Don’t let her out of your sight, don’t let her take a drink from anyone except a bartender and please don’t let her drink anything heavy.” he took a deep breath “She’ll keep going because she knows how much everything has taken in time and resources to set up this deep of a cover. Even if there’s danger, she’ll want to get another off the list,” 

“Of course she will, she doesn’t know fear or danger, I’m fully convinced I have grey hairs and they’re from her or you,” Rex agreed and Anakin laughed

“Yet, I wouldn’t want it any other way.” Anakin smiled “I’m happy she didn’t leave,” 

“So am I…” Rex looked at the door to their room as there was a knock Anakin darting into the closet before Rex answered getting their dinner for the evening. 

“I’ll let you two relax, don’t have too much fun.” Anakin laughed looking at him with a hard stare. “I’m happy you’re on this mission with her, I know you’ll keep her safe.” 

“I,” Rex paused “I care about her, I don’t want anything bad to happen to her.” 

“Good.” Anakin clapped him on the shoulder before he left the room. 

Rex knocked on the bathroom door before opening it, Ahsoka was soaking in the large tub covered in bubbles, reading things on her datapad

“Foods here,” Rex told her as she looked up at him. 

“I don’t want to get out, my feet hurt.” 

“Then stay,” he smiled going and grabbing the plates, and one of the chairs, putting it next to the tub as he sat on the tile with his own plate and datapad. 

“Anything interesting?” Rex asked

“The boys want more photos, Fox says you look good in a monkey suit.” Ahsoka smiled 

“What photos do they want?” 

“Fives and Echo are wondering the protective capabilities of our outfits, I told him there weren’t any he could see, it’s all in the actual fabric.” 

“Jesse is wondering what I’m wearing to bed,” She snorted 

“Fox is asking how many people you’ve wanted to put through a wall.” 

“Hm,” Rex smiled thinking it over “Tell Fox literally almost all of them.” Rex finished up his reading before also adding to the small message room that had started. Once Ahsoka finished eating, with some coaxing during her messages, she put the datapad down and drained the tub. 

“Shower?” Rex asked and Ahsoka nodded getting out and stepping into the stream of warm water while Rex stripped than quickly followed. 

Rex’s hands roamed over her form as she pressed her back to his front. 

Rex left a trail of kisses down her lekku as his hand entered her sex, working her open with a finger quickly before adding a second. Ahsoka moaned out her pleasure-giving his arm gentle bites with her nails.

“Do you want me?” He spoke against her montral, she nodded he grinned turning her in his arms, taking one of her legs and bending it up over his shoulder, one of Ahsoka’s arms wrapped around his upper back to stabilize herself on her one remaining leg. Rex lined himself up and drove home, hilting his member in a fluid motion. Ahsoka let out a breathless scream her pointed teeth finding, and then biting, hard, into Rex’s shoulder. He knew he wasn’t going to last long, and knowing Ahsoka, she wouldn’t either at this angle. His pace was bruising, angling himself to hit her g-spot with every thrust. One of his hands was wrapped around her waist, just so, so that he could reach his hand down and use his fingers on her clit. Ahsoka gave him another hard bite, he knew would be sore later, he knew would bruise later, but he didn’t care, he loved it. The way Ahsoka was moaning out, and the fluttering of her walls around his cock told Rex everything he needed to know. Rex pulled out, setting her leg lower, on his hip before grabbing the other and locking it around his waist. He reentered her sex pressing her back up against the cold tile wall, using both hands now to grip her, one on her waist, one on her ass. He liked watching her face when she came, watching the way her head tipped back, neck exposed, mouth hung open, eyes rolling back into her head. The way her back arched tight feeling her heels dig into his ass, her nails bite into his shoulders and break the skin. Hear his name leave her mouth like a prayer. All of it was the best dream ever as he watched her come completely undone. Her sex was a vice, a beautiful, too hot, and too much, a vice that had him spilling in her, leaning over and panting against her lekku. Ahsoka was shuddering in his arms, his breath against her Lekku was too much for her over-stimulated system. 

Once they both gained enough composure, they cleaned off, Ahsoka putting on another set of sleepwear before climbing into the bed, chatting with the clones some more before she went to sleep. Rex wasn’t far behind her, watching as she curled up against him. He snapped a photo of her asleep, sending it off to Padme. 


	5. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here have some smut.

They spent most of the morning in bed, eating there, Ahsoka happy to just stay buried under covers, watching shows, sleeping, chatting with the boys. When she got dressed for the evening, Rex was calling Fox, asking about their protocols.

“That got too close…” Rex stated and Fox sighed

“It did trust me we’re changing up the rotation, did some scouting of the venue tonight, we got some back routes all over the place, but those two aren’t coming back tonight they’re still detoxing.” 

“Good, but still, we can’t have that happen again…” 

“We won’t, go get ready.” Fox ended the call. 

When Ahsoka came towards him from the closet Rex smiled looking her over. The dress complimented her skin and markings. Teal faded into navy blue which then made a shocking transition to bright orange. Her breasts were covered by the layered sheer fabric, her midriff down past her hips was mostly exposed only being kept connected to the bodice by strips of fabric, in the center below her naval the fabric covered her front again, on the sides, it was a few inches lower. The back was also fairly open, the fabric recovering her skin just above the base of her spine. The sheer fabric came from the bodice at her arms, trailing over them and connecting in the back as a sheer cape that trailed onto the ground. Ahsoka wore heels with more of the wrapping fabric up her ankles. Rex swallowed as she put her shoes on [**(ONE)**](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/74/19/d4/7419d457b4ffb0097ebcf7082bdbbf3d.jpg) [**(TWO)**](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/3b/46/10/3b46107cca8f23b7afe9c1e3c4cb296e.jpg)

“What are you wearing under this…?” He asked following where her white tattooed markings were peaking out in the dress. The look she gave him made his face pale, deviously seductive,

“Nothing,” she purred at him standing up, her hand wrapped around his tie and pulled him closer to her. Her lips pressed against his own in a deep kiss. 

“So make tonight quick then…” 

“Ideally.” She smirked finishing up the headwear of thin cords mimicking the pattern of the dress as they hugged her montrals and down her lekku, a simple band of silver with inset stones in colors matching the dress trimmed her face. 

The pair took some photos including Ahsoka arching her back into Rex’s chest, turning her head so that she was kissing his cheek, her eyes looking at him with a sultry expression. Rex’s hand was wrapped around her waist and resting on her front. He slipped his hand under the straps for a moment before placing it on top with his fingers intertwining in them. He smirked kissing against her lekku before they started to leave. 

“I like this one, can’t help but picture some fun in it…” He purred Ahsoka looked at him with a gentle blush. 

“Behave yourself,” Ahsoka chided as they left the room, they got into the lift, then into the waiting speeder. Fives was in the back, Hardcase was driving. 

“It’s all clones listening tonight, Skywalker and Kenobi are busy interrogating the two from last night about the Spice, Windu and Secura are busy tracking down a dealer, the strain those two had in them was particularly gnarly.” 

“Then please keep the commenting to a minimum…” Ahsoka smirked attaching the mic and speaker. “I don’t need to get distracted just cause you’re all making comments about my ass.” 

“You mean the one barely covered in that dress?” Hardcase barked out laughing. Rex let out a low growl glaring at Hardcase. 

“Oh relax.” Fives said, “We know the rules.” Fives looked Ahsoka over, “You look great though,” 

“Daw, thanks Fives.” Ahsoka smiled. 

When they got to the venue the atmosphere was different than the other parties, this one read as more of a club than a high-class party. Ahsoka smirked at Rex. 

“Oh, this is going to be fun.” She purred at him. They took their time looking around for their targets before grabbing a drink and a few bites of food. It wasn’t long, however, that Ahsoka was pulling Rex onto the dancefloor, Ahsoka perfectly comfortable in moving along to the music some of the songs had words, which Ahsoka seemed to know every word to, her lips moving in sync with the sounds, though it was too loud for Rex to fully hear if she was singing or just lip-syncing, Rex didn’t care, she was smiling all the same. 

Soon she was moving to a small group of women forming also happy to dance, sing, and laugh along to the music. Rex found himself standing next to the dates and husbands of the women. 

“I’ll never understand how they’re always so comfortable just dancing like that,” One of the men commented and Rex laughed  [ **(Song one)** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0j-PQf037TM)

“They know how to let go better than we do,” Rex replied, getting himself a drink and sipping it as Ahsoka continued to dance

“What even is this song…” One of the men commented, Rex listened and laughed,  [ **(Song Two)** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p8IOEG4nQsk&t=68s)

“Ashla loves this song, though this is some remix of it, she’ll sing it at the top of her lungs off-key just so it gets stuck in my head.” Truthfully she’d gotten it stuck in the head of most of the clones too at one time or another. 

“Great so my wife will be singing this one for a while now too.” the man paused “We haven’t actually introduced ourselves,” he paused sticking out his hand “My name is Bryton, this is Dax, Charlie, and Ciel.” 

“Nice to meet you,” Rex took the others hand shaking it firmly “I’m Rexton, my wife’s name is Ashla.” 

“So are you new here?” 

“Kind of, I’m an investor, Ashla and I usually stay on Shili, her Father’s been ill so we’ve been staying with him, but we are also celebrating our anniversary, his health is stable enough that we decided to travel here for the party circuit, go back home with some new investment opportunities, so it’s a bit of business and pleasure.” Rex glanced at Ahsoka’s frame still moving and swaying. She was distracting, to say the least, the way the dress moved as she did gave him more than a few ideas. 

“Pleasure indeed,” one Ciel noted staring Ahsoka up and down Rex gave him a hard glance. 

“What are you looking to invest in?” Dax asked trying to rid the tension, Rex shrugged 

“Just about anything that makes money.” 

“On or off the books?” Bryton asked 

“Either.” It was weird Rex doing the talking to their targets, but he liked it, at the very least Ahsoka could just have fun for a while. He was also trying to listen to what she was saying, but with the music, there was just way too much interference for him to make anything out properly, he hoped the others listening had better luck. It wasn’t long that Ahsoka was coming back towards him. 

“I’m going to borrow him for a few,” she smirked giving Rex a sultry look before pulling him back into the crowd. [**(Song Three)**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ele2DMU49Jk) Ahsoka put herself against him, moving her body against his in time with the music playing. Rex trailed his hands along her body as he could move with her. Ahsoka smirked leaving a small trail of kisses on his jawline. 

“You’re unbearable…” she whispered, “Seriously I can’t focus with you right now…” 

“What?” Rex asked slightly confused she rolled her eyes rubbing her palm over his crotch, he stiffened slightly. “Oh… right… sorry.” 

“Don’t be sorry,” her tongue darted out across her lips “Just fix it…” She purred, grinding herself up against him before turning so her back pressed against his chest. Rex could feel his heart rate increase. However, he could put his hands through the openings in the dress this way. Keeping her hips pressed close against his front making sure he moved with her. 

“How would you like me to fix my mistake, my precious wife?” He purred against her montrals 

“You’re smart, I’m sure you can figure it out,” she gripped his hand in her own pulling it closer to her heat. “Seriously I’m not wearing anything under this… and your thoughts are coming at me like a fucking speeder…” She turned back to look at him, her pupils were blown wide her lip worried between her teeth. 

“Come here,” he kissed her deeply “I have an idea.” He whispered pulling her close to his chest. 

“Oh?” She didn’t get much more of an answer before Rex war gripping her hand in his own and quickly guiding her off the dance floor, past their group, and towards the bathrooms. 

  
  


“Wait a minute…” Hardcase put the headphones down and muted the mic in the room “Are they about to…” He was still talking when Fox piped up over the coms, 

_ “Um, they’re leaving towards the ‘freshers…”  _

“Shit… don’t they know this is recorded…” Jesse started

“What do we do…” Fives asked

“Obviously we erase this part of the tapes…” Echo replied

“I meant right now!” Fives snapped “They’re too hyped up to be stopped by much right now and they’re about to go have a quickie in the fresher… are we really about to listen to this?!” 

“I mean if you want to be all modest about it, take your headphones off,” Hardcase smirked putting his back on. 

“You have problems…” 

“What if something happens and they need backup.” Jesse piped in, in the offsite location it was Hardcase, Jesse, Fives, and Echo. Fox was the only one onsite patched into their coms by default, the others had to get added in on their own. 

_ “Wait,” _ Tyx came in  _ “what channel are they on again…” _

“Enough!!!” Fives groaned. 

_ “Honestly they’re not even the first couple, they just have the decency to get out of the public eye.” _ Ash was next  _ “Also Tyx they’re on 7.” _

“I’m not listening to this…” He picked up the mic when Jesse grabbed it 

“Don’t you dare.” Fives only glared 

“Um, General, Captain… you know we can all still hear you.” 

Ahsoka’s voice met them back with a giggle,

_ “Trust me Fives, I’m well aware.” _ Fives’ eyes just widened, her voice came through as a low sultry purr. 

_ “Shit…” _ Rex’s voice choked out  _ “‘Soka… hang on…”  _ Rex was panting 

“Let them listen, I want them to.” She was whispering against his ear again, Rex could only nod, the way she said it sent a wave of arousal through him and right to his cock. Ahsoka was back to getting his shirt untucked, his jacket had been hung up in the stall already. Her slender fingers worked at the buttons with ease, pushing it behind him before going to his belt. The stall of the fresher wasn’t the roomiest but it was better than nothing. Ahsoka got his pants and boxers down around his thighs in one easy motion her hand gripping his member. Rex was trying to calm his breathing letting out a few soft curses under his breath. He groaned capturing her lips in his own, shoving his tongue into her mouth his hands moving the sheer cape-like pieces on her arms back and over her shoulders so they were out of the way. He grinned reaching one hand through one of the slits at the front of the dress and found her sex, inserting a finger into her heat, she was already wet, which made him smirk. 

“You weren’t kidding…” he whispered “I doubt it was only my thoughts that got you here, I bet there were so many others projecting their lust at you,” His mouth latched onto her neck with a bruising force, he worked another finger into her, this thumb rubbing over her clit. 

“Rex, please, don’t torture me…” she panted pulling at his shirt, her nails scraping against his tanned skin. 

“Oh but my Cyare,” His teeth scraped on her lekku. “That’s all you’ve been doing to me all night…” he curled his fingers in her heat and Ahsoka let out another shudder, his name spilling off her lips in a breathless sound. It wasn’t long, with the way Ahsoka was turned on before all of this began, Rex had her climaxing soon enough. 

“That’s it, come undone…” he purred removing his fingers and licking them clean, he smirked, taking his shirt off and hanging it like the jacket before he bunched up her skirt and ducked his head towards her opening, lifting her leg so it hooked over his shoulder. 

“Rex…” she shuddered at the pleasure as she came down from her orgasm. 

“I have you,” he promised licking up the fluids leaking from her sex before standing, setting her leg down again. “Do you want me?” 

“Please,” she whimpered kissing him hard, he nodded pushing his pants and underwear down to his ankles before wrapping her legs around his waist, keeping her skirt bunched up high on her torso. He marveled at the white leg marking wrapping around him. Rex lined up and slid his cock into her heat breathing through the heat suddenly around him. 

“You’re mine,” He growled thrusting hard into her with a slap of skin. 

“I’m yours,” Ahsoka panted out biting onto his shoulder. 

“Let them hear you.” Ahsoka didn’t know if he was referring to those listening to their coms or those around them who may come into the refresher, regardless Ahsoka whimpered softly with the change of angle. 

“Think of everyone out there, knowing exactly what we’ve done.” Rex went on moving so that she was pressed against the wall so his hang could grip her breast through the fabric of her dress. “And what we will do again once back at our hotel.” He added against her montral

“Rex, please…” 

“Please what?” He looked at her with a devious expression

“You know what…” She looked away but he pulled her face back to meet his own. 

“Say it,” He stilled “Or I’ll stop.” Her eyes widened

“You wouldn’t dare…” She almost growled at him

“Then say it Cyare, tell me what you want…” 

“Rex, I want you to fuck me, make me come undone on your cock, I want to long to feel full by you again when we leave here, I want to feel you spill in me, please Rex.” Her voice was low, he kissed her deeply and started thrusting again. Fast and hard thrusts into her listening at her sounds feeding off of them.

“That’s it, let go,” he told her gently. It seemed all she needed before her head was tipping back, heavy pants, her nails digging into his skin, he could feel pinpricks that would bruise under the skin, good, let them. She leaned forward bitting hard onto his collar as she came again. It was too much and Rex groaned, spilling into her keeping himself hilted as her sex’s spasms milked his seed from him. 

“Fuck… Ahsoka…” He panted waiting for her clamping around his cock to cease before he pulled out, Ahsoka pressed her forehead against his own as he slowly unwrapped her legs from around him. Realizing her heels were digging hard into his ass, a slight pain as he removed them. She stood unsteadily for a moment, Rex kissing down her torso grabbing some cloth and cleaning himself before tucking his sensitive cock back into his pants. Ahsoka did much the same, Rex kissing her deeply. 

“Better?” 

“Much…” She smiled, Rex redressed himself, before sneaking the door to the stall open, seeing no one, they quickly left back into the main hall.

_ “Holy shit…”  _ Hardcase was the first to speak, the room generally silent as they’d listened though it was evident that all of them were affected, “I need a few…” He stood up rather quickly and left the room. 

“I think we’re all going to…” Jesse replied. Echo was segmenting the recording from the time Ahsoka started talking about being unable to concentrate until they left. The pair talking about their targets for the evening as if they hadn’t just tested the structural integrity of a bathroom stall. 

“What do I do with the recording?” Echo asked Fives once he finished altering the timestamps. 

“Delete it.” 

_ “Wait,”  _ Fox came over _ “Save it for now.”  _

“Are you crazy?!” Fives snapped, Hardcase returned and Jesse ducked out of the room next. 

_ “It’s of them, you should ask them what they want to be done with it.”  _

“Fox has a point,” Hardcase started 

“If it gets out, they’re screwed,” 

_ “If it gets out they can lie and say it was fake,” _

“Who in the hell is going to believe that?! They both broke cover as soon as they were int he stalls…” 

“Shit.” Echo hissed “Did anyone else go in there?” 

_ “I didn’t see anyone, I’m not far from the door,”  _ Tyx commented

“Can one of you get them alone and run a bug scan, we need to make sure their cover wasn’t blown.” 

_ “I’m on it,” _ Fox said turning back to their channel.  _ “General, Captain, we have to run a bug scan on you both now.”  _

“We’ll go on one of the balconies, will that give you enough cover?” Ahsoka asked

_ “That will work,”  _

“We’ll be there in a minute, I need a drink something without alcohol…” 

“You go I’ll get you something to drink.” Rex smiled and Ahsoka nodded walking around the crowds and onto the balcony. Fox waited until Rex returned, and then several minutes after before he came out to them, the pair talking about the skyline. He did a quick scan and thankfully it came up empty. 

_ “We’re good,” _ Fox commented walking back into the room. 

“Thank god.” Fives breathed out. 

Rex and Ahsoka found their group from earlier, all sitting on the couches. 

“My apologies,” Ahsoka said sitting “I had some, personal matters to discuss with my husband.” 

“Seems like one hell of a discussion.” One of the men commented Rex smirked

“Oh, it was.” He replied. 

It didn’t take long for the pair to get information from their targets, enough that they were content to bid their group a farewell. Ahsoka made her intentions of having another ‘discussion’ well known with a gentle purr as they left. As they waited for the speeder, Ahsoka sighed 

“Human trafficking, spice runs, and weapon smuggling, oh my.” She whispered gently before their speeder arrived, again Fives was in the back and Hardcase was driving. Fives ran another bug scan, before taking their coms and mics. 

“What do you want to do with the recording of your, um… non-regulation maneuvers.” Rex grinned and looked at Ahsoka, 

“Not sure yet, keep it under wraps, for now, I suppose,” Ahsoka commented, leaning against Rex.

When they got back to the hotel, Ahsoka was calling down for dinner after Fives ran a bug scan of their room clearing them. Rex stood behind her as she did so, reaching around to her front and rubbing her sex, eager to be in her again, she kept herself rather composed as she hung up before rounding on him with a low growl. 

“I swear,” She started but he kissed her roughly pushing her against the nearest wall. 

“I want you, the very idea,” he was kissing her again

“What, you liked knowing they were listening?” She purred against his ear, biting the lobe gently. “You want others to hear don’t you,” she paused “You want to give that recording out,” she moaned as he rubbed her slit, getting her juices flowing before he got his member out from his pants and plunged into her roughly 

“I’m almost tempted to have them send it on the secure channels, or do I just keep it for myself…” He replied rubbing her clit making her climax quickly, working another one out of her before he climaxed deep in her, filling her with his seed again. He carried them, still joined, and placed her back on the bed before pulling out. He watched with a grin as his seed slipped past the opening of her sex. An idle warm thought crossed his mind, thinking about life after this war, a life with her, maybe with a family, he didn’t know, he liked the idea though.

“What?” Ahsoka asked picking her head up to look at him her legs closed as she sat up. 

“Just thinking about you, how much I love you.” He kissed her gently, she returned the action before standing slowly, removing her shoes and ridding herself of the dress, she walked, naked, into the bathroom and started a shower, exiting in a short bathrobe while she waited for dinner. 

Dinner came up, which they ate, before they were at it again, this time was slower, no more fevered pace, hands tracing over taught skin, small words of love, Rex taking the time to watch her sprawled beneath him, watch her muscles contract around him as she came, burned it into his memory. He pulled her close against his chest when they were done. 

“I love you,” he whispered“I can’t imagine a world where you’re not in it,” 

“You won’t ever have to.” Ahsoka assured him. “I’m not going anywhere,” She was quick to fall asleep, Rex watched her, his hand moving gently across her side, his mind picturing her heavy with his child. His heart ached, it was a dream he hoped would be a reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who threw some cute sweet shit on this at the end XD

**Author's Note:**

> I've got some chapters pre-written so I'll try uploading  
> By the way, I'm still stuck on Huntress and General I need ideas!


End file.
